Tras el telón del amor
by Aika Nicole
Summary: Kagome es una joven que ama la actuación, y llega a vivir a una ciudad donde encontrará un lugar donde se desarrollará como actriz, pero ella tras la actuación busca recuperar sus recuerdos de la infancia y con ello a alguien muy especial. Romance. comedia InuxKag
1. Chapter 1

Kon´nichiwa amigos lectores, bueno me encanta este lugar, gracias al progreso de mi primer trabajo Enamorarse ¿qué es eso? con los personajes de Sakura Card Captor, me animé a subir esta historia que es con los personajes de otro anime y manga que adoro solo recordar que los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi y bueno la historia si me pertenece ^^ espero que les guste ah! y los que son fans de Sakura Card Captor (CLAMP) les dejo el link para que pasen y lean mi otra historia s/9411002/1/Enamorarse-qué-es-eso

no les molesto más y bueno la historia comienza aquí (n.n)/ nos leemos

CAPITULO UNO

La nueva vida de Kagome

Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo quince años y vivo con mi madre y mi hermano menor Sota, al fin hemos llegado al lugar donde será nuestro futuro nuevo hogar en una pequeña ciudad o más bien parecía una villa; en cada momento de mi vida recuerdo nos mudábamos de ciudad en ciudad, mamá siempre solía decir que era por su trabajo y jamás tuvimos un lugar fijo donde poder establecer una vida normal pero a pesar de todo ella nos dijo que esta vez nos quedaríamos en este lugar para siempre, eso era lo que yo más anhelaba por que estar mudándonos de un lugar a otro nunca me permitió encontrar amigos y menos alguien con quien compartir muchas cosas, mamá siempre solía hablar de su vida pasada, cada detalle, cada amiga, incluso sus pretendientes, historia que jamás me cansaba de escuchar porque al fin y al cabo así fue como terminó conociendo a papá y bueno aunque él falleció hace mucho, mi madre sigue recordando con alegría y jamás llora o muestra un gesto de nostalgia, pero a mí me da mucha nostalgia el hecho de mudarnos en cada momento porque nunca tuve una amiga cercana algunos amigos con quien siempre pasaba y menos algún pretendiente y a veces me sentía sola, aunque supongo que con el tiempo te acostumbras a eso, pero no lo sé, quería mucho una vida normal, y esta era mi oportunidad.

Íbamos en la carretera, mamá conducía pacíficamente hasta que miré el letrero de la pequeña ciudad donde viviríamos y estábamos a unos 100km de llegada, no pude evitar acercarme con mucha emoción a la ventana y podía sentir la mirada y sonrisa de mamá, supongo que demostré mucha emoción, es que realmente la tenía, creer que por fin hallé un hogar fijo, la entrada de la ciudad vaya realmente era pequeña, pero a la vez guardaba cosas impresionantes, bueno la verdad es que estaba realmente limpia es decir sin contaminación, casi nadie tenía autos, a excepción de los pocos autobuses que habían, y la gente andaba en bicicleta, nos miraban que llegábamos y con un pequeño carro de mudanza tras nuestro, supongo que no era nada normal que alguien llegara a aquel lugar, ah y bueno lo único que me molestó de este lugar es que la mayoría andaba e bicicleta y la verdad yo nunca aprendí a manejar esas cosas, simplemente jamás, jamás nos llevamos con esos monstruos de metal, uuum no importa viviré caminado, luego de pasar por el pequeño sitio lo que más me encantó fue la biblioteca, antes que las escuelas y secundaria, aunque terminé pronto la secundaria, olvidé decirles que tengo dieciséis años, tengo que seguir alguna carrera, pero aun no se que, la verdad es que busco algún lugar donde pueda…

-niños llegamos

Mamá había ya comprado nuestra casa, nos estacionamos en la gran entrada del típico portón inmenso, de barrotes gruesos y a simple vista esta era ya antigua y también me parecía algo tétrica pero era la casa perfecta después de todo, allí pasaría el resto de mi vida estudiantil o al menos eso esperaba; al momento de entrar la mudanza ya había llegado se nos adelantó así que las maletas y todas nuestras pertenencias ya estaban dentro de nuestro nuevo hogar, el mismo instante que abrí la puerta Sota entró como loco empujándome y casi votándome.

-Sota niño apurado ten más cuidado al entrar.

Él solo me regresó a ver y siguió como si nada hubiese pasado, por un lado lo comprendía, realmente daba mucha emoción llegar a aquel lugar y sientes unas ganas inmensas de correr y buscar todos los rincones de la casa; al subir por las escaleras parecía que estas se iban a romper hacían un ruido muy peculiar, similar a esos de madera rechinante, mejor dicho ese era el sonido; pero nada me impidió llegar hasta el lugar donde sería mi habitación, cuando abrí la puerta vi que el lugar era inmenso y tenía un balcón que daba a la parte trasera del jardín, me asomé al balcón y observé que estaba bajo este una especie es escalera donde crecían plantas de enredaderas, con unas flores hermosas, de allí se podía observar una parte del lugar donde ahora y hasta mucho tiempo sería mi hogar, como a mí me encantaba tener miles de flores a mamá le costó mucho acomodarlas en el auto ya que casi podría decir que le exigí las lleváramos con cuidado, ya que no podíamos tener una mascota, para mí plantas y flores era lo mejor que podía tener y cuidar, eran mis amigas, y no es por presumir pero se habían convertido en unas hermosas flores así que con mucho cuidado las coloqué en el balcón y las que pude en la escalera que parecía que no estaba deteriorada; finalmente arreglé todas la plantas y mamá me dijo que desempacara mis cosas.

Me puse a acomodar mi ropa en el closet, el inmenso closet que estaba en la habitación, bueno para ser una casa antigua parece palacio, no es por nada pero espero tenga sus lugares escondidos, luego dejé de soñar y puse todos los libros que me encantaba leer en un pequeño lugar, bueno más que pequeño escondido, puse todos los libros eran demasiados pero no para ese sitio en el super closet hasta sobró espacio, mejor para mí, así continuaría llenándolo de libros, luego traté de acomodar lo más rápido posible mi cama, eso fue lo que más me costó, yo sola luchando con una litera, hasta ahora no comprendo como yo sola la pude mover, bueno la acomodé casi cerca de mi hermoso balcón, y los veladores los puse junto a mi litera, como por lo general solía dormir abajo, también puse unas cuantas plantas que mamá tenía en la parte frontal de mi balcón para que se viera más bonito; después de acomodar todo quedé rendida y me lancé a mi cama a descansar, y eso que aun faltaban unas cuantas cosas.

-bueno ahora tengo tiempo para pensar en todo lo que haré. "comenzando a dormirse"

-Sota "entrando en mi cuarto y saltando sobre mi cama donde estaba casi dormida" hermana, hermana :D

Lo que más me molestaba era que mi hermano entra sin permiso a mi habitación y aún más a saltar en mi cama, yo sé que es litera pero de rodillas y como era un enano molestaba esos brinquitos que me sacaban de mis casillas; me enojó tanto e hizo que estallara de la rabia y lo sacara de almohadazos

-lárgate Sota quiero estar sola *niño estresante ¬¬, agradece que no tenía otra cosa que almohadas XD*

-aaah! Mamá Kagome me dio de ahhh!

Jajaja pequeño tonto, verlo escapar de esa forma fue muy gracioso, por eso lo quiero tanto.

Pasó tan rápido la tarde que solo me quedé en mi habitación el clima era realmente cálido, llamaba a caer en un profundo sueño, esa suave brisa esa que te cautiva y te invita a danzar con ella sumergiéndote en un mundo donde eres más feliz; esa noche pude dormir más tranquila que nunca y en mi mente recorría buscar un lugar en el cual pasar el tiempo, el lugar donde realizaría mis estudios y de allí mi futura vida, entre tanto analizar me quedé dormida es relajante sentir el viendo entrar por la puerta semiabierta del balcón mirando el resplandor de la luna; me dormí entre brillo lunar y sonidos, eso jamás podrías sentirlo en una ciudad llena de caos, pero este sitio era distinto, me pregunto si guarda algo aún más hermoso, cerré mis ojos suavemente y solo suspiré para caer profundamente en el sueño, al día siguiente un grito me despertó.

- hermana mamá dice que bajes ya

Esto me molestó y me levanté con unas ojeras enormes, me dirigí al balcón abrí bien la puerta y salí a respirar, ya con mi carácter cambiado bajé a desayunar y mamá me propuso salir a conocer el lugar con la condición que regresara antes del medio día para almorzar juntos.

-Claro mamá, y pensándolo bien me gustaría buscar un lugar en el que pudiera pasar el tiempo tu sabes de algún sitio. "diciendo esto con una gran sonrisa".

-bueno cariño pero ve a buscar un lugar en el que puedas pasar tu tiempo, yo se lo mucho que te gusta actuar ojalá y encuentres un lugar ^^

¿Actuar?, ¿Actuar?, si así es me encanta actuar, recuerdo que desde que tengo memoria he actuado, pero siento que con esto estoy tratando de reencontrarme con alguien.

Terminamos de desayunar y mamá salió con Sota, yo me alisté, con una camiseta blanca con un estampado de muchos colores, bueno es que yo la hice me cogió gana de tomar mi camiseta y dispersar pintura de colores y al final me encantó tanto que comencé a usarla muy seguido, me puse un pescador gris y unos zapatos converse y recogí mi cabello en una coleta, lista para salir

Al salir a la calle eran apenas las 9 de la mañana y me distraje tanto recorriendo el lugar, a pesar que el lugar era pequeño vaya que tenía muchos lugares hermosos e interesantes, apenas y había recorrido la mitad de la no tan pequeña villa pero sin embargo no logré encontrar un espacio artístico, y sinceramente me empecé a desanimar un poco, más allá encontré una librería y me quedé allí no pensé que el tiempo pasaría volando al salir de la librería seguía triste porque seguía pensando que el este lugar no hubiese un lugar donde se pueda hacer actuar y no era la primera vez que no encontraba un espacio ya que en otras ciudades había sucedido lo mismo, pero de pronto algo me sacó de mi estado ya que al pasar junto a la catedral de la villa escuché doce campanadas.

-pero que tarde es, mejor me apuro a regresar que si no mamá me matará.

Al salir corriendo pasé por un pequeño parque aun se veía el reloj de la catedral y mientras corría me distraje regresando a ver la hora una muy mala idea y en ese momento choqué con alguien.

-ay eso dolió.

.- Fíjate por dónde vas "extendiéndome su mano para que me levantara"

-lo siento "fue lo único que alcancé a decir y alcé a ver a la persona con quien había chocado vaya que ojos tan…"

.- Te encuentras bien

"esa voz me sacó de mi mundo, realmente me había perdido en su mirada, y lo único que hice fue responderle de forma afirmativa con un leve movimiento con la cabeza" tengo que irme "salí corriendo de ahí pero en mi mente quedaron esos ojos… ese cabello… pero que digo mamá me matará"

.- mmm llevaba mucho apuro, ahora que lo pienso bien este lugar no es tan grande y jamás la había visto por aquí, jaa debe ser nueva y aparte de eso despistada "viendo al suelo" ¿qué es esto? Vaya se le debió caer el momento en que se cayó, bueno algún día ojalá la vuelva a ver y devolverle su…

Maldición, maldición que tarde se me hizo, iba corriendo muy desesperada la idea de que mamá se enojara conmigo aunque eso jamás sucedió me daba mucho temor.

-maldición que golpe "toqué mi cuello, realmente me dolía muchísimo" ahh pero que… mi collar D: no puede ser lo perdí, no mi collar era muy especial, donde se me habrá caído "eso me dolía aun más, era muy especial, siempre lo llevé conmigo, aunque no recuerdo quien me lo dio".

-. huum Qué extraño collar, bueno a decir verdad llevo algo de recuerdo de la nueva chica, seguro y es una citadina presumida *pero que estoy diciendo…baka* "guardando su collar en su bolsillo".

Llegué a mi casa totalmente decepcionada no solo había llegado tarde, sino que perdí el collar que era muy importante para mí, rebusqué en mi pantalón y *maldición lo que me faltaba olvidé las llaves ¬¬* eso me faltaba, lo que hice fue golpear la puerta ya que el portón estaba abierto

-mamá ya …¿mamá… Sota…? ya llegué… abran la…genial lo que me faltaba quedarme afuera de mi propia casa ¬¬'.

De acuerdo no me quedaría fuera de mi propia casa así que fui al patio trasero; bueno al menos la puerta de mi balcón está abierta… quizá si intento subir… comencé a subir por una parte de la pared llena de plantas hasta el balcón de mi habitación"

-genial ahora dirán que estoy entrado como una ladrona… jaa a mi propia casa aggh esto es más difícil de lo que parecía.

Uuuuf que día logré entrar a mi casa, después de tanto esfuerzo, la camiseta que tanto amaba estaba totalmente sucia llena de tierra y rastros verdes de las plantas el pantalón lleno de espinitas de las enredaderas y mis zapatos ni se diga, poco después escuché la puerta de abajo abrirse

.- Kagome, hija… lamento llegar tarde es que fuimos con Sota a pasear al parque

.- holaaaa hermanaaaa

- ¬¬ está bien mamá me visto y bajo *sabiendo eso no hubiese corrido ni perdido mi collar ni chocar con aquel muchacho, mi treparme por mi propia casa y terminar toda sucia… aunque que, que me haya chocado con ese chico no estuvo tan mal… pero que cosas digo… Kagome es mejor apurarnos y bajar

chicos eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado y bueno dejen sus reviews y me dicen que les pareció ;)

_Aika-chan_


	2. Chapter 2

Kombawa amigoos! me da mucho gusto que la historia sea de su agrado! :D bueno les dejo el cap dos y espero les guste! no olviden dejar sus reviews y no los molesto más, y adelante con la historia ;)

CAPITULO DOS

Mi pasión por el arte

No sé porque no me podía olvidar de aquel muchacho con sus bellos ojos dorados y su largo cabello, aaaah por favor aceptémoslo, no vas tranquilamente caminando por un lugar que apenas estás conociendo y te topas al chico con un color de ojos poco común, dios realmente eran dorados, y cabello, platinado ese joven si que era algo raro, y a la vez difícil de olvidar.

-pero que es lo que estoy diciendo.

Inmediatamente me cambié, mi ropa era un asco, pero no importa, cambié mi anterior atuendo esta vez con un short blanco y una camiseta negra con blanco mis zapatos se rasparon pero no importó igual me quedé con los mismos, ahora solté mi cabello y baje a saludar a mi mamá y mi hermano que acababan de llegar.

-regresaron pronto *sabiendo eso los esperaba ¬¬*

.-hermana en que piensas tanto ya deja de estar elevada que parece que hubieses visto algo increíble el día de hoy.

-ah! No… no es nada, como les fue mamá y Sota "con una sonrisa" llegué antes porque pensé ya era demasiado tarde y por eso…

.- lo siento Kagome parece que llegaste corriendo, disculpa hija si gustas puedes salir en la tarde y seguir conociendo el lugar.

-. claro mamá, arigato…_que alegría, ahora podré seguir buscando muchas cosas_

Después de almorzar con mamá y Sota salimos juntos, ellos tomaron un camino distinto a donde me dirigía, bueno realmente no sabía a dónde iba pero lo que estaba buscando era un lugar donde poder aprender a actuar. Por unos minutos caminaba sin sentido.

- *como me gustaría volver a verlo*

.- ay cuidado

.- pero q…que suce…. Ayy "alguien me tomó por la cintura y me retiró del sitio donde estaba, solo pude ver que algo me iba a caer en la cabeza, quise alzar a ver y antes recibí un regaño"

.- baka, estás loca al quedarte allí o acaso no sabes que eso lastima y mucho ¬¬

.-A…arigato *pero si es él… el chico con el que tropecé esta mañana, esos ojos no mentían, quien más podría tener esos ojos tan condenadamente dorados y perfectos*

.- Estás bien… menos mal que Inuyasha te ayudó por qué no me gustaría imaginar lo que hubiese sucedido.

.- keh, Sango eres una tonta debes tener más cuidado al llevar los zancos y más aun si no los atas bien, por poco y esta niña se rompe la cabeza.

.- si tienes razón, discúlpame… y dime cuál es tu nombre, eres nueva, no te había visto por aquí *la chica de cabello largo castaño me estaba hablando a mí*.

.-ahh! Soy Kagome y bueno si soy nueva en el lugar y salí a conocerlo un poco*le dirigí una sonrisa, me cayó muy bien, era una chica de mi edad si no me equivocaba y muy tierna*

.- bueno Kagome, como ya escuchaste me presento soy Sango y él es mi amigo Inuyasha.

.- es un gusto *así que el ojidorado se llama Inuyasha, vaya me recuerda a alguien pero* ¿oye Sango… y tú puedes manejar los zancos que llevas ahí?

.- es verdad, lo olvidé, sí, somos parte de la academia de artes Taisho, Inuyasha es nuevo también llegó hace un mes atrás y ha aprendido perfectamente a manejar zancos… si quieres también puedes entrar Kagome :D

.- es enserio, me encantaría *es lo que estaba buscando espero que al ser una academia de artes haya actuación y además podré conocer más a Inuyasha; pero que acabo de pensar porque pasa esto*

Sango era una chica realmente tierna, sus preguntas de donde era, sus opiniones sobre los lugares más lindos de la ciudad me tenían muy atenta pero antes de poder continuar platicando con Sango y respondiendo al mismo tiempo mis raros pensamientos algo me golpeó la cabeza y comencé a ver borroso hasta que lo último que escuché fue la voz de Inuyasha.

.- Miroku, baka, mira lo que le hiciste a Ka…Kagome, despierta.

Pasó un buen rato que me desconecté del mundo y cuando desperté me encontraba en los brazos de Inuyasha.

.- ah! Que…que me pasó *vaya me encantan sus ojos… pero que estoy diciendo*

.- ya despertaste que alivio, Sango Miroku ella se encuentra bien.

.- ¿quién es Miroku? *me traté de incorporar con ayuda de Inuyasha, pero es que había alguien más*

.- se nos olvido presentártelo Kagome *esa era la voz de Sango*

.- o mejor dicho él solo hizo presencia ¬¬

.- Discúlpame Inuyasha no fue intencional, y discúlpeme sobretodo usted Srta. Kagome u.u no fue intención mía lastimarla.

.- no hay problema es un gusto ^^

.- bueno señorita Kagome dígame le gustaría tener un hijito con migo

.- o.O Inu…yasha *regresé a verlo muy alterada, eso si no me lo esperaba, Miroku era un maldito pervertido*

Mientras que Sango le pegó una cachetada que hasta a mí me causó lástima, debió dolerle mucho ya que la mano de Sango estaba perfectamente marcada en la cara de Miroku, pero eso fue suficiente para que lo callara y su semblante cambió de inmediato a uno de perrito arrepentido.

.- hay Sanguito… pero…si…yo

.- ya cállate Miroku la asustarás y huirá, además quiere formar parte del grupo, y está muy animada.

.- enserio… disculpe señorita Kagome es una costumbre que tengo de decirle esos a las jóvenes más hermosas.

.-ah! Sí pero sin embargo nunca me toma en cuenta

-¿Sango?... perdóname, es que quieres tener un hijo conmigo

.-cállate Miroku, no quise decir eso, idiota, respétame más

.- ya cállate Miroku… no te preocupes Kagome por este pervertido ya tiene quien lo controle ¿o no Sango?

Vi que Sango se ruborizó y pude notar el nerviosismo que los envolvió a los dos cuando Inuyasha me dijo eso.

.- bueno olvidémoslo esto mejor vamos a devolver los zancos ¿Kagome nos acompañas? *Sango, jaja como era de suponerse, habló rompiendo la tensión y además habría que sacarle provecho, conocería el lugar donde empezaría mis prontos estudios*

.- ^^ claro que sí chicos

Mientras Sango peleaba con Miroku Inuyasha solo los regresaba a ver algo harto al parecer él siempre solía escuchar estas peleas y supongo que eran más recientes de lo que parecían, además su semblante cambiada de enojo a aburrimiento y prontamente a diversión y yo como tonta mirándo.

.- ya cállense porque no aceptan que se gustan

Sango y Miroku O/O

.- deja de molestar y dinos tú porqué tan atento con la Srta. Kagome *atacó el joven Miroku a Inuyasha por el comentario anterior, pero que le pasa, a mí no me metan*

.- ¬/¬ q…que te pasa y…yo.

.- "estaba totalmente sonrojada y para evitar tantas cosas hablé" bueno chicos ya no hablemos más mejor aten bien esos zancos y vamos a la academia ¿cierto Sango?

.- sí bien dicho Kagome tú deseas conocer el lugar… chicos apurémonos.

Inuyasha y Miroku. Sí ¬¬'

.- * a medida que seguíamos miraba a Inuyasha con muchas cosas y no pude evitar hablarle* Inuyasha te ayudo en algo

Inuyasha.- ah! *que linda es* "sacudiendo la cabeza" no está bien Kagome ya terminé de atarlos n.n

-. Claro n.n vamos

En ese momento fuimos camino a la academia, estaba ansiosa por conocer ese lugar, cuando llegamos vi que estaba situada en una hermosa casa donde entramos y me quedé impresionada.

.- pero qué lugar más hermoso O.O

Inuyasha "viendo a Kagome" *n.n que dulce es*


End file.
